


In Flagrante Delicto

by SugarsweetRomantic



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: D/s if you squint, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 06:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: Bridget walks in on a surprise when she comes home from work earlier than expected.





	In Flagrante Delicto

**Author's Note:**

> in flagrante delicto:  
> adverb [in flagrante de·lic·to \ˌin-flə-ˈgrän-tē-di-ˈlik-(ˌ)tō, -ˈgran-\\]  
> 1\. in the very act of committing a misdeed : red-handed

Bridget hummed softly as she walked up to the front door of her home. Being able to leave early on a Friday afternoon was a rarity, and she was going to enjoy the extra free time to the fullest, especially since she knew Franky would probably already be there too, and they would have the entire weekend together. When she opened the door, the house was quiet, but the blazer that was flung over the couch told her that she had been right in presuming the younger woman had arrived. She knew Franky liked to take a nap while she waited for Bridget to come home, because the blonde’s bed was much better and more comfortable than the excuse for a futon she slept on in her bedsit. 

 

After she’d gotten herself a glass of iced tea, Bridget softly tiptoed over to the bedroom. If she got lucky, she could join the brunette for a nap. Just as she was about to open the door, she head a muffled moan. She knew that moan. That was Franky. Bloody hell, was Franky touching herself on the other side of that door? Suddenly she was reminded of a conversation she’d had in bed with the brunette weeks ago.

 

_ “I want you so bad, Gidge; I haven’t had an orgasm in ages,” Franky breathed as writhed under Bridget’s body. They hadn’t been able to spend a night together in over 6 weeks, and they were both burning with desire for the other. Chuckling, Bridget mumbled: “Surely you’ve had an orgasm in a month and a half, babe.” _

_ “Nah.” Bridget halted her movements completely and raised an eyebrow at the younger woman. _

_ “You’re saying you haven’t…” she let her voice trail off. Surely Franky wouldn’t have forgone all sexual activity while they had been apart, had she? _

_ “I haven’t what?” Franky asked, looking genuinely confused. _

_ “You haven’t touched yourself?” Bridget asked.  _

_ “I have you!” the brunette exclaimed. “Why, have you?” she challenged the older woman. _

_ “Yes.” Bridget answered honestly. “More than once. It’s perfectly healthy, babe.” _

_ “I don’t really...do that, Gidge,” the younger woman admitted, burying her face into Bridget’s chest. _

_ “Then maybe you should,” Bridget remarked, grinning. “But for now, it’s my turn.” She quickly turned Franky into a moaning, squirming, gasping woman. _

 

Had Franky taken the advice to heart? Fuck, even just the idea was extremely hot. With careful delicacy she opened the door just the slightest bit, being as silent as possible. She didn’t want to disturb her girl. Glancing inside, she saw Franky lying on her back under the covers. Her bottom lip was caught between her teeth and her eyes were clenched shut, her breathing ragged. Bridget must have accidentally gasped, because within seconds Franky’s eyes shot open and she stared at the blonde standing in the door opening, looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

“Jesus, Gidge!” She pulled the duvet up to her shoulders. “What the fuck!” Smirking, Bridget leaned against the doorframe. 

“Don’t stop on my account, baby.”

“What?” Franky exclaimed, still staring at the psychologist.

“Were you close?” Bridget asked, stepping into the room and closing the door behind her.

“Well, yeah, but…”

“Then go on,” the blonde encouraged her.

“I can’t do that in front of you!”

“Show me baby, please,” Bridget breathed. Franky shot her an unsure look. Bridget dimmed the ceiling light and dragged the zipper of her dress down her back, letting the soft organza drop to the floor. She kicked off her heels and set the glass of iced tea on her dresser. Clad in just her slip dress, she padded over to Franky’s side of the bed. “Scoot over,” she whispered, motioning for the younger woman to move down the bed. She crawled onto the bed and positioned herself against the headboard, guiding the brunette to lie back between her legs. Pressing a kiss against Franky’s exposed neck, she murmured: “It’s just me. Just relax, baby.” The paralegal nodded hesitantly and took a deep breath. Bridget could feel the tenseness in the other woman’s limbs. Moving her hands to Franky’s breasts she lightly caressed them. “Touch yourself, Franky. Make yourself feel good.” She watched as Franky’s hand moved under the covers, and heard the soft hitch in her breath when her fingers slipped between wet folds. “That’s my good girl,” she encouraged her. Franky moaned softly. Bridget smiled. Her girl enjoyed the praise, huh? Perfect.

 

“Tell me how it feels, baby,” she murmured into Franky’s ear. The brunette groaned.

“It’s good,” she admitted, gasping. Bridget smiled.

“You’re doing so good, Franky. So, so good.” She gently palmed Franky’s breasts while she praised her. “Just enjoy yourself.”

“You too.” Franky’s breathed response was so soft that it was nearly inaudible. Bridget hummed in acknowledgement.

“Okay, let me just get undressed then,” she replied with a soft chuckle. She got up from the bed and quickly rid her body of her slip and underwear, while Franky unashamedly stared at her figure. “Do you want me behind you or next to you?” The brunette motioned towards the empty space on the mattress next to her. Smiling, Bridget nodded and slipped in beside her. Franky immediately turned over and pressed the front of her body against the blonde’s side. “Can I push the covers down, babe?” Bridget asked. The younger woman caught her own bottom lip between her teeth, but nodded. As she moved the duvet to the foot of the bed, Franky’s body came into plain view. The sight of her fingers between the brunette’s thighs flooded Bridget’s being with arousal and she couldn’t help but gasp. She held up her hand to Franky’s face, and offered her her index and ring fingers. The paralegal immediately understood, and let the fingers slip between her lips, sucking gently on them.

 

“Perfect, beautiful,” Bridget whispered, kissing the corner of Franky's mouth. She pulled her fingers out with a soft pop, and trailed the wet digits down her body while her other hand pulled Franky close to her. One quick swipe through her folds provided her with the physical evidence of what she had already presumed was going on: everything felt swollen, warm, and she was drippingly wet. “Fuck…” The word left her mouth in what could only be described as a desperate whimper. She entered herself swiftly with two fingers; she wasn't going to last long with Franky writhing against her but she was determined to draw it out as long as possible. Though, judging from the keen, throaty moans the younger woman was emitting, Franky was very close as well. She curled her fingers inside of herself until she felt a slightly rougher texture under her fingertips. While she watched Franky circle her clit, she pressed down, feeling the stimulation travel through her nervous system. She was positive that getting to watch Franky fuck herself might very well be the hottest thing she had witnessed in her entire life. The brunette’s eyes were slammed shut, and her mouth was slightly open; her breathing came in soft pants and gasps.

 

“Open your eyes for me, please,” Bridget managed to half-moan. The younger woman immediately obeyed, and cloudy green locked onto misty blue. “You're listening so well, baby.” Franky whimpered at the expression of praise. She had to be so close - all of the muscles in her limbs were tensing up and she was fighting to keep her eyes open. Bridget contemplated whether or not to ask her next question, with lust clouding her mind. “Do you like being my good girl?” Franky immediately moaned: “Fuck yes!”

“Good thing you're so good at it then. I'm so proud of you,” the blonde praised the other woman, smiling at the effect her words seemed to be having on her. “Do you think you can do something for me?” she asked on a sudden rush of confidence. It had to be the adrenalin coursing through her body. Franky hummed and nodded, nearly unable to be able to form coherent sentences. Grinning, Bridget told her: “I want you to continue what you're doing now and do as I say, but you can't come until I tell you to. Can you do that for me, baby?”

“Anything,” Franky groaned. Bridget felt a small flood of fluid lubricate her walls at the brunette’s submission. She continued putting pressure on her insides while she watched Franky get deliriously close to her orgasm. Bridget was purposefully ignoring her own clit; she would come within seconds if she touched it, she was sure of it. 

“That's it beautiful, are you close?” she asked just before latching onto Franky's pulse point and sucking roughly. She wanted to mark Franky as hers.

“So close!” The paralegal’s answer came in the form of a high-pitched gasp. 

“I need you to hold on for just a little longer. Can you do that for me?” Franky nodded carefully, as if too much movement of any kind would be more stimulation than her system could currently handle. Bridget watched as the younger woman continued to touch herself, her wetness coating her outer labia and thighs. The sight was mesmerising. Suddenly a strangled ‘please’ caught her attention.

“Please, Gidge, I'm so close. I need to come. Please…” The question was nearly a whine, but the psychologist took pity on the poor squirming woman who was panting against her chest, her shoulders straining with the concentration and willpower it took her to hold out.

“Let go, baby. Let go.” With those words she granted Franky permission to come. Two more thrusts were all it took for the brunette to let out a high-pitched moan, her entire body trembling while her inner muscles contracted rhythmically. Franky was a work of art to watch, and the gasping while she struggled to catch her breath only enhanced the sight of her. 

 

When she felt the younger woman's body relax against her own, Bridget sped up her thrusts and pressed her palm against her clit. She groaned at the powerful flash of sensations.

“You okay?” The half-mumbled question came from Franky, who was happily cradled against Bridget’s chest while she came down from her high. The blonde managed to reply: “I desperately need to come.” She could feel Franky nodding against her skin.

“I'll help.” Bridget barely had time to register Franky's announcement before she felt the brunette’s soft lips close around her hardened nipple and suckle enthusiastically while she rolled the other between her fingertips, pinching softly.

“Oh, fuck!” The psychologist felt a jolt go straight to her core, and before she could really register what was going on she felt her arousal rise to the point of no return. She panted: “I'm going to come!” She frantically rubbed her clit while Franky continued the assault on her breasts, until the pressure reached its peak and she came with an uninhibited wail. She felt her walls contract over and over, the added stimulation from her breasts being suckled drawing the orgasm out. 

 

When she had finally managed to float back down to planet Earth after what seemed like hours, Bridget told the brunette: “I'm so proud of you babe, you did extremely well.” She looked down at her chest to see that Franky was very quickly falling asleep. Smiling, she whispered: “Let's get the covers.” The blonde carefully got out of the embrace. Franky whimpered softly at the loss of contact, but quieted when she felt the soft fabric of the covers caress her rapidly cooling-down skin. 

 

“Want to spoon?” Bridget asked. The younger woman hummed in response. The psychologist got onto her side and let out a content sigh when she felt Franky's front pressing against her back. They'd take a nap, and then the entire weekend would be just for them.

  
It was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! As always, kudos and/or comments are greatly appreciated - they let us authors know that we're on the right track!


End file.
